The Swing
by isthatacorner
Summary: Alice and Jasper reflect on Edward and Bella. Sweet J/A, E/B I hope you enjoy!


This is a oneshot, by me )

disclaimer: nope. not stephenie meyer at all.

summary: Edward and Bella through the eyes of Jasper and Alice.

_The Swing_

* * *

"Jasper?" I called out as I ran into our home at top speed. I had just returned home from a fabulous shopping trip and was ready to provide a private fashion show for my husband. Dropping my bags in my closet, I quickly bounced down the stairs, my thoughts focusing on my errant husband. Focus on the man, get vision of his next decision and wa-la! Therein would lie his location.

"He's in Esme's study at the back of the house."

"Thanks, Carlisle!" I called as I ran past his study. After living in a house filled with vampires, you would think it impossible to cause any of us to jump or startle with our extra-sensitive senses. And yet, even on one another those damn vampire skills sneak up on us all of the time. I wonder why Jasper is with Esme? Its not like he isn't ever with Esme, but honestly! Who comes first around here? Didn't the man know that I would be home soon and wanting to play?

"Bella's here." Carlisle. I could hear the smile in his voice as I zipped through the living room. Bella. That explains it. Since the klutzy human girl unknowingly tripped into my brothers life she had become the center of all of our existence. Edwards, obviously, because he was in love with her. Sickeningly, sweetly and completely devoted to the young girl who had him so fully wrapped around her delicate finger (a fact she either was not aware of or had no clue how to take advantage of). Rosalie and Emmett because Rosalie resented her ability to blush and living reproductive cycle. Carlisle and Esme because of a parents happiness at finally seeing their son with his mate. Me, because she had become my best friend, and unwilling Barbie doll. And she had become the center of Jaspers life because of Edward. My husband, in spite of his inability to truly get close to his newest sister unless chaos demanded it, which from time to time and Bella being Bella had indeed been the case, the only person in our family who loved Bella almost as much as Edward was Jasper. He loved her even more than I did. From the time that Jasper and I joined the Cullen family Jasper had been feeling Edwards pain and frustration and loneliness more acutely than Edward himself. If you had asked Edward, and we all had at one time or another, how he felt to be the only one in our close-knit family without a mate he would have said he was fine. He truly didn't think he needed another person until Isabella Swan tripped over a backpack her first day at Forks High in Biology class. That one second changed everything. Jasper said from that day forward, the loneliness that Edward denied feeling sharpened. He knew before Edward ever admitted it to himself how very much he wanted the human girl. He felt well before Edward admitted it to himself or to the rest of us how very much he was in love with her. And Jasper knew, before I told him my vision of a strong Bella with rainbows bouncing from her skin, that one day she would become one of us. Even while Edward was denying that this was what he wanted, even when Edward had convinced himself that he wanted Bella to remain a human, Jasper had felt his happiness and excitement at the thought that he would never be alone again. He also felt Edwards self-hatred and disgust at wanting her to be as he was. And when Edward had to leave Bella alone for whatever reason, Jasper felt Edward's panic that while they were apart she would finally change her mind about their relationship and he would be alone once more. Needless to say, but Jasper loved when Bella came around. When she was with their brother, Edward managed to set his fears and worries aside and just be with her. Their gentle love and happiness emanated to all of those around them, and especially to the vampire who could feel their feelings.

And, so, that's where I found him. Leaning lightly against the glass wall next to Esme. His eyes were closed and a smile was curving his lips as he lapped up the love, happiness, devotion, and yes lust of the young couple outside. Esme sat in a chair pulled close to the window, a crisp handkerchief pressed to her eternally dry eyes as she watched Edward and Bella on an old-fashioned swing. She was curled into his side and he had his eyes closed and was breathing deep, in order to inhale every last bit of her scent that was in the air.

I darted into the room and pounced on Jasper's back, lightly nipping the nape of his neck with my teeth, before slowly sliding down the length of him and settling myself in the space left between his body and the glass wall. He kissed the top of my head and Esme waved her handkerchief in greeting at me, her eyes never leaving the couple below. "How was your trip?"

"Very productive. Wait until you see all of the stuff that I bought!" I started to bounce a little in my excitement.

"Alice!" His voice was so low, I wondered if Bella even heard him, but we did from our positions high above him. "Jasper! Esme! God, what's a man have to do for a little privacy around here?"

"Probably not hang out right outside the glass wall of a house full of vampires." Jasper dryly replied. He chuckled a little, he didn't understand why Edward was so easily embarrassed whenever a member of the family witnessed an intimate moment between the couple. Bella looked up in the direction that Edward was pointing towards and blushed and waved at us. Edward must have been completely distracted to not have noticed Jasper and Esme sooner, neither had tried to be subtle in their observation of the young lovers, and if the state of Esme's handkerchief was to be any sort of judge, as well as the completely decimated state of four other hankies behind her, said that the two had been watching for awhile. Edward had quickly unhooked the swing and was leading Bella into the woods as he issued a warning to all vampires within hearing range, "Back off! I want some time alone with my fiancée!"

"I wonder what those two are off to do!" Emmett bounded into the room, suggestively waggling his eyebrows and nudging Jasper in the ribs.

"They are so sweet. She makes him so happy." Esme picked up her dry, crumpled hankies and tossed them in the trash as she left the room.

"I took a couple of pictures for you, Esme. I think they turned out pretty alright." Rosalie had entered the room quietly behind Emmett, and held the camera out.

"Oh!" Esme grabbed the camera and eagerly began clicking through the images. "Oh!" She breathed out a sigh. "This is gorgeous. This is my favorite." She turned the camera around to show the captured image. Edward stealing a kiss as he pushed Bella on the swing, her hair swirling around her and her legs extended.

If Rosalie could have blushed, she probably would have. "I saw a picture like this one in a book. The setting was the early 1900's. The man and woman looked so in love. They reminded me of Edward and Bella." Her eyes had softened at the image. "It was my favorite painting when I was a girl. I wanted to be like the woman in the picture. When I saw that picture this morning it didn't take me long to make the swing, and they seemed to really enjoy it, don't you think?"

Edward must have really been out of it to not notice a lurking Rosalie with a camera in hand. When Rosalie noticed all of us staring at her, Emmett and Esme with their mouths agape, she snapped, "I do like her, you know!" and then stormed off. Jasper came up behind me and placed another kiss to the top of my head. "She's even more conflicted than Edward was about Bella." I nodded my head slowly in agreement. "About this fashion show, you did make a stop at Agent Provocatuer didn't you?"

The end.

Authors notes: I have never written a Twilight fan fiction before. This sort of just popped into my head and I wanted to write it down. I love, love, LOVE Twilight fanfic and probably because I only read Bella/Edward all of the focus on Jasper's powers seemed to be humorous and when this popped into my head it just hit me--how Jasper was probably the most affected by Edward and Bella's turbulent feelings and how maybe he enjoyed lingering near whenever they were nearby to just, I don't know, bask in their happiness with one another after being bombarded by both of their stress? So! I hope that y'all liked it. I don't know how in character or ouet of character anyon was. Happy reading!


End file.
